Rob Vs. The PS2/Week 6
Week 6 of Rob Vs. The PS2 commenced on the 9th February 2015 and ended on the 14th February 2015 X Squad X Squad was the 34th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays X Squad, a third-person shooter and one of the launch titles back from 2000. Play as an elite squad of agents, saving hostages from a government science facility that's been taken over by terrorists. That sounds a lot like the plot to Metal Gear Solid 2, at least a little bit, but this one came out first. X Squad is made by Electronic Arts Square, a mix of EA and (at the time) Squaresoft." He plays through the first level. World Rally Championship World Rally Championship is the 35th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays World Rally Championship, or WRC on the PS2. Or at least he attempts to, as his game is faulty. Watch as he races a WRC Version of the Subaru Impreza as Richard Burns (Who later got his own game on the PS2) and attempts to struggle with the controls and the fact that his game doesn't work properly." He chooses the Great Britain track, and after failing at first due to analog controls not being immediately set up, he posts a fast time. The disc then freezes so he can't continue. FIFA 2001 FIFA 2001 is the 36th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays FIFA 2001, the first FIFA (Apart from a Japanese Exclusive, known as FIFA Soccer World Championship) on the PS2. Is it good? Well, it's not by modern standards, but in 2000, this was a great game. Watch as Rob (As "Middlesbrough FC") takes on "The Geordie B*****DS", also known as "Newcastle United" in FIFA 2001." He plays as Middlesbrough FC and wins 2-0 against Newcastle United. Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec is the 37th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, a 2001 game for the PS2 that was supposed to be a launch title known as Gran Turismo 2000. While that didn't happen, Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec is a fun little game, but does it hold up to todays modern gaming standards. Of course not, but I'd rather have it this way." He chooses a Nissan Skyline R34 on the Trial Mountain course in Time Trial mode. RC Revenge Pro RC Revenge Pro is the 38th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays RC Revenge Pro, a 2000 RC Racing game, which is a PS2 Re-release of RC Revenge, a PS1 Title, and like many Acclaim games, it's quality can vary. Could it be good like Burnout 2? Or will it suck like XG3?" He races a blue F1 car on the AKLM studios track in Time Trial mode. SSX SSX is the 39th episode of the series. The description is: "Rob plays SSX, a very-close-to-launch-title for the PS2. Play as lots of different people (Rob chose Moby, because he's British) and try and win the Snowboard SuperCross, or SSX Championship. If you want to pull off stunts or just have plain race, you can do that in SSX." He plays the tutorial then does the first race of the game.